A Tryst in the Greenery
by DearDaphne28
Summary: Green eyes and green ties...some steamy Albus/Scorpius action in an empty classroom. Oneshot. MA: Explicit M/M sexual content.


A Tryst in the Greenery

**MA: Explicit M/M sexual content.**

The two boys rushed into the nearest room they could find. Hands grasping at clothes and bodies pressing together the two wrestled with ties and buttons while biting and sucking at each other's lips. Albus felt a hand run up his back and moaned softly at the contact. Fingers traced the curve of his spine beneath his shirt. Albus ran his own hand down Scorpius' leg and smiled enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping the other boy's lips.

The two boys carelessly discarded articles of clothing as they backed into the room and Albus muttered a brief spell to lock the door behind them. Shirts ties shoes socks trousers belts flew in a frenzy with neither boy able to get enough of the warm delicious mouth of the other. Breaking for a moment to breathe, Albus Potter took the time to turn his bright, green eyes to those of the other boy. Normally cold and aloof, Scorpius Malfoy's gray eyes were surprisingly brilliant, blazing with lust, and with a hint of mischief. Twining his fingers through the Slytherin's hair, Albus smiled slyly and captured the boy's lips in a long, slow, deep kiss.

_Wow_, thought Scorpius, thoroughly enjoying the taste and feel of the Gryffindor and swooning a bit even as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. _This is one person I'd never thought I'd snog._

And Scorpius Malfoy had had his fair share of snogging, thank you very much.

The Slytherin returned the kisses with equal heat and pressing his hips forward he slid both hands down and grabbed Albus' perfect ass while rubbing one hard cock against the other.

_Damn, I never thought anyone could be as horny as me_, he mused, while feeling the Gryffindor bite and suck on his neck and groaning audibly at the stimulation.

Before Scorpius could become too lost in thought, Albus backed him onto the nearest desk and made to remove the last few articles of clothing separating the boys from total skin on skin contact. Scorpius arched back as Albus began kissing his collarbone lifting his hips slightly to allow the Gryffindor to slide his pants down.

Which he did.

With his teeth.

_Merlin's Pant_s, Scorpius gasped as he felt Albus' hot breath on his straining erection. The Slytherin wanted nothing more than for Albus Potter to take him in his mouth and suck him dry. He bit his tongue though. He was not about to beg for it. Malfoys do _not_ beg.

Sensing the other boy's need, Albus slowly lowered himself to kneel in front of the Slytherin, placing one hand on each knee. Running his hands slowly, up and down the boy's legs, the Gryffindor raised green eyes to gray eyes with a smirk. The desire, the need, was written all over the other boy's face.

"So, Malfoy," the youngest Potter boy intoned, flicking his eyes down momentarily to the blonde's swollen cock and licking his lips as he looked back into those piercing gray eyes, "how bad do you want it?"

Albus slowly began to run his tongue along the inside of the other boy's thigh, looking up at the Slytherin with those deep green orbs while doing so. Scorpius felt his resolve waver for a fraction of a second. He held firm.

"What," he panted, "what on..._uhh_...on earth makes you think I want you to..._ahh_...to do anything to me, Potter?" The blonde could feel his hips practically bucking toward the Gryffindor at each bite down his inner thigh, betraying his feelings even as he spoke.

Albus quietly laughed.

"You Malfoys are all alike." He bit again and sucked the flesh red. "You're always too proud" ...he worked his way up... "to just say" ...he was practically breathing on his erection... "what you really want."

And with that Albus Potter took Scorpius' entire erection deep into his mouth savoring the feeling of the Slytherin inside him. Scorpius cried out in pleasure as Albus began to slide his mouth up and down, sucking and working the blonde's cock as it had never been worked before.

Albus reached up and added his hand to the mix, sliding it up and down the base of the shaft while still continuing to skilfully suck the other boy's cock. The Gryffindor paid special attention to the head, tonguing the slit and moving his hand over the top every so often to spread the wetness his mouth provided. As Scorpius' moans became louder Albus went faster and faster to give the Slytherin the release he needed.

Scorpius couldn't even think. All he saw was a head of brown hair bobbing beneath him as he felt sensations he had never dreamed of experiencing. _Where the_ fuck _did Potter learn to do this? I didn't even think...he was...into...into guy...AH!_

Scorpius lay back flat on the desk eyes closed and gasping for breath. He knew it would be any second now. "P...Potter...I...I'm I'm going to...I'm going to...AHH!...please oh fuck yeah PLEASE!"

Albus smiled around the man's erection and with a few more deep quick thrusts he had the man screaming with pleasure as he felt his warm load shoot off in his mouth. Sucking gently to let the man finish, Albus looked up at the blonde and smiled as he swallowed, watching the other's eyes grow wide.

_Damn, _Albus thought._ He looks fucking sexy when he's all disheveled and helpless._

The Slytherin could only imagine what he looked like at the moment. Face flushed, eyes glazed, hair in complete disarray, and hickies all over no doubt. But he didn't care. This was the most incredible orgasm he had ever experienced. And it was brought about by none other than...

Albus Potter stood slowly facing the blonde, gently running his thumb along his bottom lip and then moving it into his mouth to suck the remnants of Scorpius off his finger. The blonde was stunned into silence. Slowly, Potter smiled.

"Well, well, seems like I got what I wanted after all." Still smirking, the Gryffindor grabbed his wand, muttered a quick incantation that returned his clothes to him, and then gave the Slytherin a parting wink as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait!" Malfoy shouted after him, refusing to lose what dignity he had left considering that the man in front of him had just sucked him off within an inch of his life. Crossing his arms and adopting his best haughty expression, the blonde challenged him. "Just what exactly do you mean by that, Potter?"

Albus paused in his walk to the door, looking briefly over his shoulder and raising one eyebrow.

"I made you beg."

And with that, Albus Potter strode from the room, leaving a very frustrated, very disheveled, and very satisfied Scorpius Malfoy.

-The End-


End file.
